User talk:FreddieSeddieI'mReady
Welcome! Hi FreddieSeddieI'mReady, welcome to Toontown Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:FreddieSeddieI'mReady page. We hope you will enjoy our wiki and stay with us! We have several Projects in progress, so I hope you can get involved! You can review the Wiki Rules before editing so you understand our policies! The main rule is to have fun editing! If you need help with anything, you can leave me a message on my talk page! Have fun editing, FreddieSeddieI'mReady! -- Theevina (Talk) 21:54, March 28, 2012 Hey I had to edit your profile because someone vandalized it and removed a lot of stuff. It's all back... but I'm just giving you a heads up. Congratulations! Congrats on becoming a super contributor! I'll get there one day, or maybe rollback. http://i208.photobucket.com/albums/bb63/Anna10_photos/congratulations.jpg Great Job! Great job becoming top toon of the month! That's a big accomplishment. Fantastic job! Cya! Chrisgaff 21:25, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :P Hey EXTREME EDITOR XD i just came to tell u that i got EXACTLY as many edits as u lol... (-oh... nevermind about that...-) Cwazyface is 'NOT '''cwazy. Talk to me! | My userpage ? How come you reverted my edit on weather? Just wanted to know why Raraahahahromaromamagagaoohlala 20:19, May 9, 2012 (UTC)Raraahahahromaromamagagaoohlala To add to the above; you referenced colors that weren't necessary. A sunset is orange, azure is blue. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out. :P :::::: Because, first of all, most of us live in the US, not England. The tem "colours", is only used in the British Language. We here, use "colors". And as my dear friend TheSora said, (Thank you!) they were not necessary. Alien, at your service.Talk to me! I'm not a cog! 00:29, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Someone edited your page so I fixed it. I'm proud of you. You ard the top toon. Toontowndrawer1035 01:43, May 12, 2012 (UTC)LilacToontowndrawer1035 01:43, May 12, 2012 (UTC) question On the Estate Cannons article, the C in the title should be lowercase. It was made lowercase because it's a noun, as per Evina. http://toontown.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog_comment:Theevina/Changing_the_title_case fixed your page Someone changed your profile to say "EDIT MY PAGE." Again. So I fixed it while keeping the Goals thing you changed. This user: http://toontown.wikia.com/wiki/User:Happy77 is the culprit. :) They joined at around the same time. They're probably the same guy. O_o It's kewl. I know a lot of smart girls. ;) Got your back Your page was vandalized. Again. And I fixed it. Gir says "Hi" btw. Edit: fixed it twice. ;) Getting involved Hi. Recently we have received an inquiry for partnership. Please feel free to get involve and add in your opinion about the partnership, and if Toontown Wiki is suitable for the partnership. Thanks for listening; we hope you can get involved. Link: Forum:Partnership with ToonTask Remember to keep comments civil. Comments that violate the rules will be removed, and you may earn a block. :''This message was sent to the most recent list of active users and does not necessarily target you. Not on? Freddie how come your not on toontown? i want to do the wiki users vp. Please come backPizzaboy66 22:13, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Just wanted to say Congrats on your work! I have a suggestion. You have written out your toons profile. Change that and put it in Toonprofile2 templet. It's really interesting. Go to my page to see if you want to.Mr. Duke&Fluffy McMuffin (talk) 15:38, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Just wanted to say Congrats on your work! I have a suggestion. You have written out your toons profile. Change that and put it in Toonprofile2 templet. It's really interesting. Go to my page to see the templet so you know what it looks like if you'd like.Mr. Duke&Fluffy McMuffin (talk) 15:39, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Why? Why are you soundless? Sound is the best gag to use. Advertising I have deleted your blog about advertising another wiki. Please do make sure you are following the Wiki Rules at all times. I updated the wiki rules page not too long ago and will reword the section to include wikis as well to make sure everyone understands. Thanks. I'lltry to meet you but usually when im on Toontown Nutty summit is full. Meeting I'll try to find you but usually when im on Nutty Summit is full. Hello. Hello! I don't know if you know who I am but, I am SuperGeyser. I've seen you here for a long time, but I haven't actually spoken to you yet. So I'd like to ask if we could meet on Toontown. 21:48, August 25, 2012 (UTC) I just saw you on Toontown! Hey, Aquapelt! i just saw you while playing Toontown, but before I can add you as my friend, you logged out. Please meet me again at Daisy Gardens today at 6pm Toontown time.Smith ghast4 00:34, October 10, 2012 (UTC)